deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rinse Upon a Time/@comment-3041875-20161106000923
So this was quite a turn-around, to be honest, in a lot of ways, both positively and negatively. While last episode, everything seemed relatively important and consequential, the stories within this episode mostly felt much more incidental, and in Ben's case, actually tainted the progress I thought we made last episode. On the other hand, comedy was very good mostly, and Josh's story shined, and for the first time in four episodes, I'd say he had the strongest one. Rena - It was a good teaser for Rena, showing him always wanting to be a star, though hope immigration laughed when he said, "I'm Renato Duarte, and I'm here to become a star!", it reminded me of my favourite due date quote, "Hollywood is not paved with gold, it is paved with the carcasses of imbeciles like you" (I know I already said all this in chat, but yolo). I liked at first how Liz has a connection to the agent, who while reminded me of Joey's agent from friends, I missed at first how Yasmine Bleeth is also a friend's reference (kind of), which I like. A bit too hard to believe he'd be foolish enough to hand over everything to Yas, and a bit random that she'd suddenly want to just now take everything, and coincidentally at the exact same time Liz finds out she's his agent, but the dialogue between them was amusing enough. The scene of Rena being in denial and telling Liz she just couldn’t handle his upcoming fame was a bit frustrating and not very entertaining, and it was quite predictable how Rena would then find out the truth and apologise, so not the most entertaining of scenes either, but good enough ending to Yas' story (if that is indeed the end to her story). Disappointing end to the episode, however, just really repeating the ending of Rena's story last episode, and not with any shock or anything that an episode ending should really have. Ben - A little frustrating and repetitive to have Justine reject Ben once again, after last episode amusingly made it seem we were going in a different direction, so quite disappointing that it's been made pointless without much explanation. I enjoyed, however, him getting opposite types of advice from Joe and Rena. Nice that Ben's a reasonably good singer (and I like the reference to George), but the story of Ben naively trying too strong and Justine continuing to turn him down after last episode isn't really entertaining, but feels we're going round in circles. Then in the end, Justine decides she does actually like Ben but didn’t see it clearly before, for reasons I have no idea about, unless she has bipolar or some other condition, making the whole episode's story pointless; very frustrating. The only redeeming factor about this story was Ali, as I loved her being drunk and her interaction with Ben, it's always very sweet, and it's the butler/employer relationship I'm most interested by, it's the one that feels most genuine, actually caring about each other, while the scene was also amusing. Josh - That scene of Matthew and Josh leaving Joanna behind to go to camp straightwater was actually hilarious. Matthew, under such delusion, reminding his wife of experiences he remembers as great, and telling her he's going to better himself by saving Josh's soul, with Josh's sarcastic comments to top it all off; about every line in that scene was gold, loved it! The second scene between them was equally hilarious, with just how crazy Matthew is, and Josh's excellent lines (e.g. "You already made me come here, why can't I cum here?" and "It looks so cheap and poorly-constructed; like something Adam Horowitz might direct."). Again, every line of this story is actually just comedic gold, and the story is brilliant. "Just one of many fun, boner-killing activities Camp Straightwater has to offer!" – every scene of this story is great!!! The story ended rather how I expected, with Matthew being a closeted gay, and while I was hoping it wouldn’t be that predictable, it makes enough sense and is interesting enough. We didn't really go deeper into Josh as a character, but this was definitely the best story of the episode, and was very entertaining. Joe - Joe's scenes with Meghan, Tyson and the lawyer were alright, it was good to deepen the need for him to solve the case and show us more clearly why it matters so much, and I expected it all to end with some revelation, but it was ultimately a little underwhelming. In the end then, I think this episode took a step backwards after the success of last episode, despite how hilarious Josh's story was and how excellently that was done. Ben and Ali's relationship remains strong and they had a great scene, but after perhaps being the strongest story for three episodes, Ben definitely had the weakest one this episode, as his story with Justine was just frustrating and confusing. I liked going deeper into Rena's acting ambitions, but wasn't a fan of this particular story really, and Joe's digging in regard to the mystery wasn't enough.